


Keep Up

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fuck the Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: Handling being tossed into a world of pirates just as well as any senior in college would





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Black Flag! Thought I might as well add in my own fun

            The clouds below you would be a wondrous sight if you weren’t completely confused as to how you got here. You were falling, that you were sure of. It was raining when you left your last class of the day. You were hoping to get home in time to quickly change and head to work. You were going to work a long shift, an overnight one as well. The puddle you stepped in must’ve been deeper than you thought. Free falling through the air is not exactly something you ever thought you’d experience. At least, not without a parachute.

            You entered the cloud and felt water droplets splashing against your cheeks. You touched your cheeks.

            “I must be dreaming.” You muttered. When you broke through the cloud, you gasped in awe. All around you was the ocean. The view of the sun with the ocean’s horizon line was spectacular. You blinked slowly as it overwhelmed you. “I must’ve hit my head pretty hard.”  When you looked directly below you, you noticed two ships. One looked in good condition while the other one had small flames and damage all around it.

            You also noticed that your speed had increased, and how fast you were rapidly approaching the damaged ship. As you got closer, panic seemed to overwhelm you. If this was a dream, you’d wake up on impact. You didn’t even want to think about what would happen if it wasn’t a dream.

            A woman caught your attention. She was looking up at you, and she looked exactly like you. You looked at her in confusion. A small smile played on her lips. Now, you definitely knew you were dreaming. You also realized that you were going to fall directly on the look-a-like. You panicked.

            “Hey!” You yelled, motioning for her to move out of the way. You shut your eyes just as the two of you collide, but you didn’t feel the impact. You slowly opened your eyes to see yourself standing on the ship. You didn’t have any time to register what had just happened because a barrel of gunpowder exploded, sending you overboard. Luckily, you reacted fast enough and shielded your face.

            You crashed into the water violently. Kicking your legs so you could swim, you found yourself struggling. Your clothes felt heavier than they did earlier, and you couldn’t swim with them. You felt yourself sinking into the water, and your chest felt tight. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold yourself together.

            In the back of your mind, you wondered if you fell face first into the puddle and were drowning the same way you felt yourself drowning now. Your legs and arms grew tired from the struggle. You gasped, unable to hold your breath any longer. Water entered your lungs.

            Someone grabbed your arm, pulling you up while another arm wrapped around your waist. You felt your body being raised up. When you broke the water surface, you gasped as oxygen entered you. You coughed hard and repeatedly. You hear people talking and yelling, but the water in your ear made it muffled. You were pulled back up onto the deck of the ship.

            You fell to your knees, coughing and hitting your head so water could come out. When you finally caught your breath, you sat back on your heel and took a deep breath. A sword was pointed at you. It shined underneath the sun. You blinked a couple of times as you stared at it. You followed the length of the sword all the way up to meet a set of hardened blue eyes.

            The man’s blond hair was wet, so you figured he was the one who came into the water and rescued you. He tilted his head as he looked at you curiously.

            “You’re rather easy on the eyes.” He began. His men chuckled. They were also a few men pointing their swords at other men on their knees. You raised an eyebrow as you met his gaze again.

            “Thank you?” You replied with confusion. Your eyes drifted down to take in the outfit that you were wearing. It was the same outfit as the other you. The outfit was more than likely the reason you couldn’t swim like normal. You pulled at the corset, wanting it off immediately. The man chuckled as he watched you.

            “A little eager, aren’t we?” You looked up at him, and he looked at you playfully. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, placing your hands down.

            “Keep your disgusting pirate hands away from her.” A man next you spoke. He looked about your age, if not a bit older. He was dressed better than most of the other men. You stopped observing him as a word he said caught your attention.

            “Pirates?” You asked baffled. You looked around as it finally hit you that these ships are ones you would see at a museum or even a video game. No one uses ships like these anymore. You looked at all of the men and they all look like reenactors. “I’m dreaming.” You concluded.

            “Lady (Y/N), are you okay?” The man on his knees asked cautiously. You looked at him even more confused, stumbling to your feet. The pirate made no move to stop you, simply watched you. His men, on the other hand, gripped their swords tightly.

            The pirate snapped his fingers, grabbing your attention. “Focus, My Lady.” He teased. He stepped closer to you. “I was only after some supplies, but I found something much more interesting.” He held your face gently. “Two different colored eyes. That’s not something you see every day.” He released your face. “Anyways, I need something from you. I was hoping to get some money from your vast fortune as well as get some information about your destination.”

            “…I don’t have any money.” You said incredulously. “I’m broke.” He laughed.

            “Your father was a Lord, and he left you a very wealthy woman. Who doesn’t know of Lady (Y/N)?!” He called, making his men laugh. His face grew serious. “I am aware that you plan to do what your father never got the chance to do. Going to the British to impose more order on our seas.” He shook his head. “We pirates simply can’t let that happen.”

            You gripped your head. “This is a terrible dream.” You muttered.

            “Don’t say anything, My Lady!” The man on his knees yelled. You looked at him. “There’s no point trying to negotiate with scumbag pirates.” Another man gripped the man’s shoulder tightly.

            “You were not asked to speak.” He growled.

            “Adéwalé, it’s fine. Now, Miss (Y/N).” You looked back at the pirate. He now had a pistol aimed at you. “I won’t ask again.” You held your hands up, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

            “No matter how much you threaten me, _sir,_ ” You said through clenched teeth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The pirate stared at you for a long while, but you didn’t break your gaze from him. You didn’t want to lose to him in the staring contest.

            A small smile played on his lips. He shrugged. “All right.” He waved his hand and his men killed all the men on their knees except the one that had been talking to him. You jolted back in shock and stared at the blood on his men’s swords. “I’m really against hurting women, but I will get what I need.”

            You looked at him with slight irritation on your face. “How long are you going to listen to me repeat myself? I. Don’t. Know. What. You’re. Talking. About.” You emphasized. You spun to look at the man on his knees. “Just tell him what he wants so he’ll leave.” You demanded. He looked at you confused before leaning forward.

            “My Lady.” He began slowly. “Are you all right?” You threw your hands up in the air in frustration and began to pace.

            “I don’t know what’s going on or even how I ended up on this ship which, by the way, is too far from a coast. Ships like these don’t exist anymore. I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought for this vivid of a dream.” You blurted out, pulling at the back of your head as slight panic entered your body.

            “My Lady, this is not a dream.” He insisted. He watched you panic. “…Do you know who your father is?” You looked at him and snorted.

            “No, I don’t know him.”

            “Do you know who I am?”

            “Does it look like I do?!”

            The man licked his lips as he came to a realization and looked at the pirate. “You won’t get any information from her.” He spoke with confidence slowly returning to his voice. “She’s lost her memories.” You stopped pacing and pulling at your hair to look at him.

            “I have not!” You argued. You gestured to everyone. “I just don’t know who any of you are!” You frowned. “I am a senior in university, and I’ve apparently hit my head too hard. I’m dreaming.” The pirate laughed loudly.

            “University? That’s impossible.” He said. “Women aren’t allowed to attend university.” You looked at him appalled.

            “The hell?!” You replied, growing angry. “What shitty patriarchal society do you live in?!” The men all laughed heartily. Your anger dissipated into confusion again, a feeling you were becoming way too familiar with. You turned back to the man on his knees. “What…what year is it?”

            “1719…My Lady.” He said slowly. You felt yourself growing lightheaded.

            “Oh shit.” You said as your vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter Two

            You muttered to yourself as you gripped your head tightly. The feeling of a bad breakdown was fast approaching, and you were ready to welcome it with open arms. You and the kneeling man were brought below deck, and your legs and arms were handcuffed. The ship rocked quietly into the night. You were trying to process everything that was happening and couldn’t seem to develop an answer.

            “…Lady (Y/N).” The man whispered quietly. You shot your head up, staring off into space.

            “I’ve died.” You concluded. The man’s face changed into one of fear at your realization. “That’s the only explanation.”

            “My Lady. Please listen to me.” You turned your head to gaze at the man. “My name is Louis. The shock from nearly drowning is more than likely what caused your amnesia.” You only gave him a blank stare. He bit his bottom lip before continuing. “The pirates are filthy and incorrigible. You shouldn’t give them any information, especially when your memories return to you.” You watched him fiddle with his cuffs in an attempt to escape. “We need to escape and find a British ship. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, My Lady, but we must act fast.”

            You raised an eyebrow with suspicion. “What money and information do they want? Why not just give them what they want?”

            “They are pirates.” He answered. He stopped messing with the cuffs and looked at you with a serious expression. “Just because you give them what they want, doesn’t mean they’ll let you live once they have what they seek.” He gestured to the deck above them. “That leader of these rowdy scoundrels is Edward Kenway, the man who was speaking to you earlier. He’s been causing trouble in these seas lately after teaming up with other pirate captains.” Louis began to struggle once again with the cuffs as he continued his explanation. “While Kenway may be one of the more reasonable pirates, he’s still a pirate. Who knows what that man may do to you now that he’s shown an interest in you.”

            A frown came over your face. After an annoyed sigh, you reached up into your hair and pulled out a hair clip. You straightened it out and began messing with your lock.

            “There’s a couple of things we need to get straight, Louis.” You began.

            “I’m…I’m not sure I follow.” He said, confused by the saying. You shake your head.

            “Don’t worry about the saying. What’s important right now is that you understand that I am not who you think I am.” You continued.

            “Pardon?”

            You glanced up at him before returning your focus to the cuffs. “I’m not the me that operates here.” You managed to get the cuffs unlocked and began working on the ones around your ankles. Louis watched you work amazed.

            “Lady (Y/N), how…when did you learn how to do this? This is unlike you.” He said quietly.

            “Maybe for the me from this time, but I’ve been spending years fending for myself. There’s a lot that I’ve learned to do. Now, I’m going to get the two of us off this ship, but then you have to help me figure out a way to get back to my time.”

            Louis looked at you a bit unconvinced. You smiled a bit when you managed to get the ankle cuffs unlocked. You relaxed and looked at him.

            “I could always just leave you.” You suggested.

            “No!” He said quickly. He shifted a bit. “I may not be able to help, but my boss can.”

            “Huh? I thought I was your boss.” You replied. He shook his head.

            “No, I was assigned to escort you.” He elaborated. You nodded your head, finding the whole situation peculiar. You started to work on getting Louis free. It didn’t take long and soon, the two of you were standing. “I’ll lead the way,” Louis stated, lowering his voice to a whisper as he moved forward. You followed him, slowly accepting the fact that you had managed to travel back in time. You wondered why you came to this time in particular. You also wondered if the other you had something to do with it.

            Louis pulled you from your thoughts as you lightly bumped into him when he came to a stop. You rubbed your nose softly, looking past him to see the guard. Louis turned and backed you into a corner behind a shelf, swearing underneath his breath.

            “Of course there’d be a guard.” He reprimanded himself. You watched him try to come up with an idea for how to get past the guard. You look at where the man leaned against the wall near the entryway. You pushed Louis to the side as you stepped towards the guard. Moving with speed, you caught the man off guard. Getting him in a chokehold, you pulled him around the corner and tightened your grip.

            He struggled against your hold. You buried your face in his hair so that he couldn’t get you in the eye as his hands flailed. His struggling became weak, and you held tight until the man stopped moving. You released your hold, and he grew limp. You checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when you found one. You pulled the man to hide him near some barrels and looked back at Louis.

            “…Maybe you aren’t Lady (Y/N).”

            You shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been telling you.” You waved your hand, motioning forward. “Lead the way.” He looked at you for a moment before stepping forward.

            Louis poked his head to see if the top deck was clear before he determined it was safe. The cool night breeze made you shiver a bit. Most of the men were sleeping on the main deck, allowing the two of you to successfully make it to one of their emergency boats. Louis began loading up the boat with necessities before prepping to lower it.

            “It’ll be a long journey back, but I’ll protect you.” He promised. You rubbed your upper arms and nodded your head. He slowly lowered the boat, trying not to make too much noise. He jumps over the ledge onto the boat and held his hands out for you. “Come, Miss. I’ll catch you.”

            You stepped onto the ledge and jumped. A hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you back onto the ship. You enveloped by warmth, making you turn your head up to see Edward. He pulled his sword and cut the rope, separating the boat from the ship.

            “Lady (Y/N)!” Louis shouted. Edwards gave him a smile and lazy salute.

            “I bid you goodbye, Louis!” Edward called. “I’ll be awaiting your return!”

            You struggled against the pirate as he pulled you into his quarters. You finally managed to break free of him when he got you into his room, though you knew it was only because he purposefully loosened his grip on you. Facing him, you attempted to strike him. He dodged you with a bemused look on his face.

            “That’s not how a noblewoman should be behaving.” He teased. You frowned and moved to attack again. The dress was preventing you from having full movement, so Edward was able to play with you just fine. You stepped away from him and growled in frustration. He didn’t even look winded. “Giving up?”

            You ripped your dress, exposing your right leg all the way to your upper thigh. Edward blinked, shocked by you. Using it to your advantage, you kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, caught off guard. You attempted to do it again, but he wasn’t allowing that to happen. He grabbed your exposed leg before you could do any damage, and picked you up.

            Surprised, you instantly move your hands onto his shoulders to steady yourself. He easily tossed you onto the bed. Your vision is momentarily blocked as your dress flowed up. He used the moment to pin you to bed. He settled himself between your legs, and you could feel his body heat pressing against your lower half, making your own face heat.

            “Where did you learn to fight, Miss (Y/N)?” He asked curiously. Your eyes move from where your hips are pressed against him to meet his gaze. You give an annoyed grin.

            “A noblewoman such as myself should know how to defend herself.”

            Edward used one hand to keep your hands pinned. Your breathing became shallow as he tilted your head up. He pressed his lips against yours, and you gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in your mouth.

            His lips were soft against yours, and you found yourself kissing him back, eyes slowly closing. He pressed himself closer to you. Your breath hitched softly. His free hand drifted to cup one of your breasts, and you snapped out of it. Edward pulled back after you bit his tongue, coming to your senses. He grinned at you as you looked up at him, trying to glare and not pull him down for another kiss.

            “You’re very interesting.” He complimented.

            “Thank you.” You said breathily. The sound of handcuffs being clinked caught your attention. You looked up to see handcuffs back on your wrists. Edward stood and moved to tie your cuffs to the headboard of the bed. You pulled at it, looking at him incredulously. He pointed at you.

            “Get comfortable, Lady (Y/N).” He instructed before leaving you alone in the room. You stared at your predicament before dropping your head onto a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/H/C) - Your hair color  
> (Y/E/C) - Your eye color

            Five days passed before the ship came to port somewhere, and you found yourself tied to the headboard again with cuffs on your wrists. You sighed, wondering if his trust was only given to you when you were surrounded by nothing but ocean. Edward had released you from your handcuffs after day two when he no longer thought you would try to escape. He had been quite accommodating to you during your time aboard his ship. You had expected him to try something else after the kiss the two of you shared, but he only seemed to come to give you food.

            What you really wanted was a shower. Edward had a bathtub, sink, and toilet in his quarters but they were in the open. You weren’t too keen on the potential of someone walking in on you while you cleaned up. You were paranoid enough when you used the toilet.

            You still had your guard up around him, regardless. It was obvious from the way he looked at you that his interest in you was only growing. You’d have to be blind to deny the man’s attractiveness. His accent and husky voice always made you have to squeeze your thighs together, keeping the heat that threatened to sit in your lower half under control. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up the mantra that you have to focus on returning to your time. You hoped Louis was doing something.

            A knock on the door grabbed your attention. You turned as the door opened, and a beautiful redhead stood at the door. She smiled.

            “Afternoon, I’m Anne Bonny.” She introduced as she entered the room. You tried to offer your hand, but the clink of your chains reminded you of your situation.

            “Hello. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” You replied, shifting on the bed.

            “Apologies for the rough treatment.” Her smile changed into a frown. “However, it’s what you deserve for trying to control us and these seas.” She added, with a hint of distaste towards you.

            “What’s wrong with a woman controlling the seas?” You wondered aloud. Anne halted in her movement to look at you confused. These people were making a lot of fuss about the other you taking control of the seas, and it made you wonder what her plan was.

            Anne gave you a soft smile. “…You should’ve become a pirate instead of a politician.” She said amused. “Edward asked me to help you get out of those clothes and into better ones.” She moved over and untied you from the headboard, still leaving the cuffs on.

            You held up your chained hands. “Could we perhaps do away with these as well? I’ll be good.” You persuaded. She shook her head.

            “He happened to mention your skills in fighting. I have no intention to chase you through Nassau. Come along.” You refrained from mentioning that you could run away just fine since it was only your hands that were restrained and followed her out of the room. The ships sails were being lowered as Edward’s men worked hard and happily.

            It still blew your mind that you had become trapped in another time. You wondered if your presence here was doing any damage to your time. Though, you weren’t too keen on seeing if the butterfly effect was real. Anne led you off the boat, and you looked at all the people moving about. It felt as if you were in a reenactment town. You expected someone to pull out a cell phone or laptop.

            “No harm will be done to you, so long as you cooperate with us,” Anne said, grabbing your attention. You returned to looking at the people moving around and interacting with each other.

            “I’m a bargaining chip.” You said, not paying any attention to her. “That’s the only reason that I’m alive.” You turned to look at her with a shrug. “I’m aware of what’s going on.” She looked at you curiously.

            “I must admit… you’re very different from what I expected.”

            “What did you expect?”

            “You were raised in nobility.” She began. “I expected fear for being captured by scumbag pirates, but I see nothing of the sort.” She smiled. “I must give praise to your father for raising you to be tough.”

            “I raised myself to be tough.” You corrected. Anne stopped and looked you in the eyes. You didn’t waver, making her smile widen.

            “I like you.” She complimented.

            She led you to a lavish looking house. She opened the door and brought you to a room where she had new clothes waiting for you. She shows you the bathroom, tub already filled with hot water.

            “You can get cleaned up.” She took off the cuffs. “Don’t bother trying to escape.” She helped you disrobe and free you from your corset. You breathed happily, surprised you managed to make it this long in that abomination. She left you in the bathroom, and you headed for the tub.

            Passing by a mirror, you took a moment to observe yourself. Your body still looked the exact same. Your (Y/H/C) hair was obnoxiously long, brushing the backs of your knees. You saw your eyes and blinked, stepping closer to the mirror. One eye was still (Y/E/C), but the other was a bright amber, almost gold color.

            “That’s not normal.” You muttered to yourself. You reminded yourself that nothing about your situation was normal, and you moved to sit in the water.

            The hot water was incredibly welcoming, and you had to bite back a moan when you felt your muscles relaxing. You moved to wash your body and hair, reveling at the feeling of being clean again. You took longer than you’ll ever admit cleaning up before you finally got out and dried yourself.

            Anne had left you some clothes. You were thankful that you finally had pants to wear and not a multilayered dress. However, you gave a look of distaste when you held up the new corset that was waiting on you. Scoffing, you tossed it to the side, choosing to only wear the loose shirt. You tucked it into your pants and slid on the boots she provided. You looked at the length of your hair, knowing that it’d only get in the way.

            Opening the door, you found Anne waiting for you on a bed. “Do you have a knife?” You questioned.

            “Why would I give you that?” She responded. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. If you didn’t escape during your bath, there was little chance of you doing it currently.

            “I just want to cut my hair.” You assured her. She looked at you unconvinced, but she still handed you the knife. You gave a tight smile as a thank you. Swiftly, you cut your hair to shoulder length and breathed a sigh of relief as you watched your handicap fall to the ground. You handed Anne the knife back and pulled your hair into a ponytail.

            “Um, women don’t typically wear their hair that short,” Anne said.

            “Really? They should. It’s freeing.”

            She stood and stepped closer to you. “You’re quite different than I believed you to be.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “My friend, Jack Rackham, happened to meet you once. He described you to be timid, shy, and your health would not have allowed you to do the stunts that Kenway has told me you’ve done. In fact, it was widely known that you were not going to live to see thirty which is why other families were hoping you’d marry into theirs. To get your fortune. However, you were against it.” Anne watched you curiously. “It’s true that you were ambitious, but it’s as if you’ve become a different person entirely.”

            “Rumors are a nasty thing, hm?” You hummed in response. Anne pulled out handcuffs and placed them back on you. You let out a slight groan. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

            She smiled. “I know that answer can’t possibly apply to everyone. Follow me.” Reluctantly, you followed her out of the home. She led you to an outdoor bar of sorts where you saw Edward and Adéwalé sitting with other men, drinking their liquor.

            Edward was the first to notice you. He squinted at you. “What happened to your hair?”

            “It was getting in the way.” You answered. You jingled your chains. “What now?”

            He leaned back in his chair. “You’re handling memory loss well.”

            “There’s no use dwelling on the matter.” You concluded. Perhaps there was a way back to your time, but currently, there was nothing you could do besides investigate the life of the you that occupied it. One of the men stood and stepped to you in order to greet you.

            “Greetings, I’m Benjamin Hornigold. Edward does not know how to greet others.” He pointed at another man. “This is James Kidd. I hear that you are quite the fighter.”

            “What do you pirates plan to do with me?” You asked quickly. Hornigold shrugged.

            “I suggested we kill you to set an example to others that dare try to impose their own order on we pirates.” Your eye twitched at the mention of them killing you. You put on a brave face.

            “You make it sound as if pirates have their own code.”

            “Of course.”

            You feigned surprise. “If you are as civilized as you seem, perhaps I could convince you to release me.” This caused Hornigold to laugh.

            “Miss, you’re Kenway’s catch! Not mine!” He explained. “It’s up to him to decide what to do with you.” You looked away from him and noticed a ship beginning to leave port. Your eyes drifted towards an empty bottle.

            “Pity.” You murmured.

            “What?” Hornigold asked, not catching what you said. Moving quickly, you grabbed the empty bottle, smashing against his temple. Everyone stood in surprise as Hornigold dropped like a rock. You grabbed another bottle, throwing at the others. In the confusion, you took the chance to jump off the ledge. You rolled upright and took off running.

            “Kidd!” You heard Edward yell, presumably telling him to chase after you. You smiled as you pulled keys from your sleeve. You had managed to slip them off of Anne. You rid yourself of the handcuffs, allowing your speed to increase.

            You broke through the crowds, hoping to reach the docks before the ship got too far. You could hear Edward fast on your trail. Who you didn’t hear was James. When he landed in front of you, you skidded to a stop. Edward came to a stop behind you.

            “There’s nowhere you can run to,” James explained, gesturing to the whole island. “You’re on a pirates’ haven.”

            “I’m pretty cute. I can probably goad some young pirates into doing what I want.” You suggested. You looked past James and saw your window of opportunity closing.

            “I’m not interested in playing tag,” Edward stated. You turned to him.

            “Is that-.” A shot rang through the air, and you fell to the ground in pain as a bullet went through your shoulder. Hornigold stepped forward with his gun drawn. There was blood dripping from his temple. You whimpered in pain as you tried to sit up. James came to your aid while Edward held him back.


	4. Chapter Four

            Strange. Strange. Strange. Strange.

            It was all strange.

            Your hand drifted up to touch your shoulder while you stared up at the ceiling of Edward’s room. Your fingertips drifted over the smooth skin. Yesterday, you had been shot in the shoulder. Today, there was no scar to indicate you had ever had a bullet going through your arm. Sitting up, you rolled your shoulder, not feeling any pain. Your body in this world is very strange.

            “How was this possible…” You muttered to yourself. With common sense kicking in, you placed a bandage over where the wound would be. The last thing you needed was to be called a witch during the 18th century.

            After changing into your usual clothes, you stared at yourself in a mirror. It was still taking some time for you to adjust to the different eye colors. Honestly, you were surprised at how well you were adapting to everything. Your eyes drifted down to a small blade that sat on a chest. You bit your bottom lip in consideration before slipping the blade into your shoe and heading outside. You blinked as you took a moment to let your eyes adjust to the sunlight. Everyone was already on deck and doing their work.

            You stepped around, looking at the bright white sails that were being pushed by the wind. The men began to sing happily as they worked.

            “How are you?” Edward’s voice called from behind. You turned to him and pretended to be in pain from your shoulder.

            “Being shot is something I never want to experience again.” You told him, earning a laugh from him.

            “You did attack one of my friends.”

            Sighing heavily, you decided to change the subject. You lifted up your hands. “Why am I not in handcuffs, Captain?” Edward licked his lips and you watched the movement.

            “They don’t seem to restrain you.” He answered. “I see no use in them for you.” He stepped up close to you, looking down. “You only seemed to stay cuffed when you want to.” The two of you watched each other for a long while. You turned away first, choosing not to give him a response. You walked to the edge of the boat and looked out. You grabbed the shroud of the ship, using it to step up onto the ledge.

            Edward stepped up close to you. You glanced back at him but paid him no mind. “So, what do you plan to do with me?” You asked as you spun around dangerously over the edge. You noticed Edward taking a step forward; his hand twitching in the motion to reach for you. “What do you plan to do with me?” You repeated. Letting your grip falter on the ropes, you tilted over the water.

            Edward seemed to have had enough with your games and pulled you back onto the ship close to him. Patting his chest, you smirked a bit.

            “Didn’t mean to scare you.” You said apologetically. “I just needed confirmation that I was still of value to you.” He lifted your chin to look at you while holding you close. You realized how close the two of you were, and you tried to push away.

            “I’m waiting for the messenger to deliver the message.” He explained, not budging. He pushed your hair from your face. “You’re an intelligent woman. You can figure out what I mean.”

            “What makes you so sure they’re coming back for me?” You questioned. Edward smiled as if he had been waiting for you to ask. You gasped when he suddenly lifted you up off the ground. He carried you to the quarterdeck, placing you down. He rested his head on your shoulder and pointed at another ship that was gaining on them.

            “I’m pretty sure.” He replied, kissing your cheek. You turned back to him, touching your cheek. You watched him begin to bark orders at his men. He took the wheel from Adéwalé and turned the ship. You gripped the ledge before you fell as you watched the ship turn for battle with the approaching ship. Pulling at the hairs at the back of your neck, you felt yourself at a crossroad. Who should you follow? You couldn’t exactly choose a side without knowing the story of both. Louis knew you weren’t from this time, though. He was your best bet in helping you get back to your time. Your eyes fell on Edward, reminding yourself that there was no need to follow along with the man.

            Adéwalé stepped up to you, grabbing your attention. Rope was held in his hands. “I don’t intend to do you any harm.” He assured you. Reluctantly, you followed behind him as he led you to the main mast, tying you to it. It was tight, but it wasn’t painfully so. You looked at the rope as the ships grew closer to each other.

            “Play your part well, Lady (Y/N).” Edward teased as he stepped down the stairs.

            “Lady (Y/N)!” You looked up to see Louis as he called your name. He was standing at the edge of the other ship with another man next to him. The man was dress impeccably and like a captain. He looked at Edward.

            “Name your price!” He called out. Edward smiled.

            “I’ve grown too fond of the sweet lady to just give her away.” Your eyes drifted to your boot. You subtly lifted your foot up and slipped the knife out, setting to work on your restraints. Louis looked at you worried.

            “Lady (Y/N), hold on! We’ll get you out of there soon.” You looked at him, saying nothing. You did a slight nod of your head, unsure of who to trust in this situation.

            “If you want her back,” Edward spoke. “You’ll have to remove your presence from the Caribbean.”

            The man laughed. “You should just name your price, Pirate, and release her immediately. Your kind take money above all else.”

            “It’s not nice to put a price on a person!” Edward teased.

            “You seem like the type to always buy women.” The captain sneered. He looked at you. “Don’t worry, Miss. You’ll be in capable hands soon.” Edward looked back at you, and his eyes drifted down to your hands. You stilled your movement. He turned back to the captain, unaware of your attempt to escape…maybe.

            “I’m not interested in negotiating with you, insufferable fuck.” The captain looked both confused and offended. Edward raised his hand. “I’m only using you as a warning. Fire!” The ground below you shook as the Jackdaw’s cannons fired. You watched the captain pull Louis to the floor. Canons from the captain’s ship fire, and you covered your face from the debris.

            The rope slips from your hands as you finally cut through. Looking around, you searched for an exit amongst the chaos. You sped to the front of the ship. Edward saw you and yelled at Adéwalé to get you. You blocked your face from more debris before grabbing the rope.

            “It’s too dangerous!” You heard Louis yell, clearly at you. You grabbed the rope and swung. You looked back and watched the ship surge away from you. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as you closed your eyes, letting go of the rope. The worse that could happen was that you fell in the water. You didn’t feel yourself moving for a minute. You opened your eyes and looked up at the other you. You looked at her startled before grabbing her dress.

            “Why did you bring me here?!” You demanded. She gazed at you softly. Her hand moved up and caressed your face. She traced your features, studying them intensely before meeting your eyes.

            “The whole is more than the sum of its parts.” She spoke softly. You tilted your head as you looked at her with confusion. She pushed you down towards the ground. You blinked slowly, and after one blink, she was gone. Time sped forward, and Louis grabbed you with a grunt, both of you landing roughly on the ship deck. He kept your head down as more canons fired.

            “Retreat!” The captain yelled once he saw Louis with you. He pointed at Louis. “Get the Lady to my quarters!”

            “Can you outrun him?” You asked as you approached him.

            “You shouldn’t be concerned about that!” He yelled over the noise. “Just be a good girl and wait inside!” You frowned, but Louis didn’t give you a chance to give the man an angry remark, leading you to the captain’s quarters. Once inside, he began to check you over.

            “Are you all right?!” He asked desperately. “What happened to your hair?! Did Kenway do anything to you?!” He fired off the questions, not giving you a chance to answer him.

            “I’m fine, but I need some answers from you, Louis.” You revealed your bandaged shoulder. You watched a line of a faint red blush run across Louis’s face. You sighed. “Now’s not the time to be embarrassed. Look.” You removed the bandage to show no wound. “I was shot-.”

            “You were shot?!” He exclaimed.

            “It healed in a day.” You continued. “That’s impossible.” You remembered the speaking to the you of this time. You leaned over Louis menacingly. The man cowered. “I’m expendable when it comes to being a lady of a house. There’s no good reason for you to come back for me unless there was more to me than my money.” You shove the man to the ground. “What’s really going on, Louis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter Five

            You looked out the window as you saw how far the Jackdaw was from you. You felt as if you were fated to remain in a state of confusion in this time. Louis hadn’t given you a straight answer, only referring to you as a sage. Sighing, you had no way to interpret what that meant. Your gaze drifted down to watch the water move due to the ship’s movement. You wondered where you were headed to next.

            The door to the captain’s quarter’s opened, revealing Louis and the captain. The captain had a smile on his face that was meant to keep you in your place. You truly could say that you didn’t like the man. “I’m glad you're safe.” He began. His smile dropped a bit. “However, I don’t condone the wild act you made to get to my ship.” You only stared at the man. He cleared his throat softly, trying to ease the tension before you spoke up.

            “It was the cheapest option.” You replied plainly. He cleared his throat a bit more.

            “I wouldn’t have seriously bought you, Miss.” He explained. “That’s unbecoming. I was planning to have the men arrested, of course.” You crossed your arms over your chest, looking at the man unconvinced. He saw your act of annoyance, and you saw the small sliver of his own annoyance that threatened to show on his face. The other you probably weren’t as defiant as you, but you honestly could care less.

            Changing your attention elsewhere, you looked at Louis. “What’s a sage?” You asked.

            “Our boss will tell you more.” The captain quickly said. He stepped towards you. “I know you must still be trying to guard yourself. Those pirates must’ve treated you harshly while you were in their filthy care. You’re safe now.” Anger was threatening to lash out at the man, but you only stared at him.

            “Perhaps you are correct.” You replied, touching your head. Playing dumb was your best option to get answers out of stubborn men like these. He seemed to have been looking for that response because he smiled.

            “Get some rest.” He stood straight and excused himself from the room. When it was just you and Louis in the room, your face contorted into a frown.

            “How much trouble would I get in if I tossed the Captain overboard?” You asked making Louis chuckle softly.

            “Are you hungry, M’Lady?”

            “I would prefer more information about the shitstorm I’ve been dumped in.” He tilted his head.

            “You have some odd phrases, Miss.”

            “It happens.” You responded, choosing not to update him on more modern linguistics.

            “We’ll explain more when we reach Kingston, Miss. Please don’t dwindle on the idea too long, please? I fear for your health.” Louis said sitting on his knees so he can look up at you from where you sat. The corner of your lip quirked up into a half smile.

            “I’ll take that offer for food now.”

            It took about three days to reach Kingston. After spending nearly two weeks on ships, you’ve become quite accustomed to having the floor beneath you sway, so being on the solid ground was a bit strange to you. Looking back at the ship, you wondered if you’d ever get the chance to learn how to sail one of these monstrosities.

            “Miss, over here.” Louis led you to a carriage. With his help, you got inside and looked at the plush surroundings.

            “To be honest,” You started while still looking around the carriage, touching the interior. “I was hoping I’d get to ride a horse.” Louis looked at you in surprise.

            “You don’t know how to ride, though…do you?”

            “I can learn.” You replied. He shifted in his seat as the carriage pulled forward.

            “Perhaps another time we can schedule lessons for you.” He answered. You watched the passing scenery with interest. The city wasn’t as busy as you were used to with big cities, but the streets were still active. You watched the Spanish soldiers with increasing interest. You weren’t any good at history, but you were aware that you were watching colonization taking shape in these streets.

            The carriage pulled around a roundabout in front of a massive manor. You looked up at it from the window as Louis got out of the carriage. He held out his hand for you to take as you got down. There were four maids waiting on you when you entered the manor which seemed to be even bigger on the inside.

            “They will clean you up,” Louis explained before leaving you.

            “Miss.” The women said as they curtsied. You waved a bit confused. Not having much of a choice in the matter, the maids quickly got you washed up and cleaned before showing you the outfit that was prepared for you. You stared down at the corset and shook your head.

            “But Miss…” One maid began.

            “I’ll be fine in a shirt and pants.” You assured them.

            “But those are men’s!” Another one said. “This dress will suit you best.”

            You shooed them away as you pulled on an undershirt and buttoned up a shirt on top. You slid pants on and then boots. You ruffled your wet hair, not caring about styling it. The maids gasped at your appearance.

            “Miss, this is not appropriate.”

            “I’ll be fine.” You assured them as you pushed past them. Louis was waiting on you outside of your room. He looked at your outfit, seeing that you didn’t put on a dress, and gave you a look. You shrugged. “The last dress I had on nearly made me drown. I’m not interested in having limited mobility again.”

            Louis only sighed and motioned for you to follow him. He led you to a rather large office that was covered in book and artifacts.

            “Excuse me,” Louis said to the men in the room. They all turn to look at you and Louis. You paid no mind to their surprised looks when they saw your dress and ruffled hair. You continued to look at the various artifacts.

            “A week with the pirates has made you start dressing like them.” An amused voice said. You stopped in your observations to look at the man who stood from where he was seated behind his desk.  He stepped around the desk to step up to you. “You look better in a dress.”

            “What I wear is for function, not fashion.” You spoke. He blinked surprised, clearly not expecting that kind of response.

            “I never thought I’d hear my fiancée saying that.” He replied. The gears in your head came to a startling stop as you stepped away from the man like he carried a contagious disease.

            “Fi- fiancée?” You stuttered out. The man moved his gaze from you to Louis.

            “She really did lose her memories.” He said. He looked back at you. “It’s as if you’ve completely changed your personality.” He reached out to you, and you flinched as he touched your hair. “What animal did this to you?” He murmured softly.

            “It was too long…” You responded slowly. You moved out of his reach. “Who are you?” His hand dropped back down to his side, and he gave you a pleasant smile.

            “My name’s Kevin Wellington.” He turned back to the men he was speaking to. “If you’ll excuse us from the afternoon.” The nodded their head and left, but not before giving you looks. You were too confused about the fact that the other you was already engaged in this time.

            When it was just you, him, and Louis, you stepped up to the man, even more eager to leave this time. “I’m not from this time.” You said urgently.

            “Louis has already informed me on what you’ve told him.” He replied swiftly. “It’s a bit hard to believe.”

            You choked out a laugh. “It was hard for me to believe that I came to the year 1719 from the year 2019.” He chuckled.

            “Three hundred years is definitely a wild accusation.” He looked at you for a moment. “It’s not impossible, though. You are...were… the strongest sage that has ever been discovered.”

            “What is a sage?”

            “They are the connections to the first civilization and keys as well.” You looked at him terribly confused. Kevin kissed your forehead. “There’s time to explain it later. Now, (Y/N), I am the leader of a group called the Templars. We’re an organization that seeks to create a utopia.” You raised an eyebrow.

            “That’s impossible. I’m from the future, and it’s not a utopia, trust me.”

            “…You may not be from our future.” Kevin explained. You stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. “You always spoke of different yous, existing in alternate timelines. You used to say that you would visit them in your dreams, watching to see how their lives went.”

            “This just got more complicated.” You muttered as you rubbed your face. He smiled.

            “You always had a trick up your sleeve.”

            “I want to go back to my own time.” You demanded, looking him straight in the face.

            “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” He said with a confident look. “In the meantime, you should relax. You’re safe here.” There was suspicion growing in the back of your mind, but you put a damper on it so you could, for the most part, stay in his good graces.

            “Is there anything that I can do to help push the investigation along?” You asked. A strange look passed across Kevin’s face for a moment before he returned to a soft smile.

            “Getting your memories back would be a start.” You were about to argue that there were no memories for you to retrieve when he reached out and ran his hand through your hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you again.” He said softly. You gaze simply lingered on one of his buttons as he continued to comb through your hair.


	6. Chapter Six

            The sound of a curtain being drawn, allowing in the bright morning sunlight, stirred you from your sleep. You were lying face down, buried in your pillow and blankets.

            “Good Morning, Miss (Y/N)!” You popped your head up in surprise at your name being called. You immediately reached out to fiddle for your phone, assuming one of your friends had played a prank and changed your alarm music. You didn’t feel your phone, making you crack one eye open and look around confused. A maid came into your field of vision, and the memories of the last few days came rushing back. Part of you was still hoping that you’d wake up, and it’d all be a dream.

            “Good Morning. Master Kevin requested that you put on this outfit. He chose it especially for you.”

            You shifted in the bed while wiping the drool from your lips. Your mouth was dry, and you moved your tongue in your mouth, trying to accumulate moisture. Twisting your head back, you looked at the dress she was referring to. You stretched as you sat up, rubbing your face.

            “And what exactly am I supposed to be doing today?” You asked groggily. The second maid showed you a dress.

            “Louis is the one to speak to about your schedule for the day.” She informed you. You blinked slowly as you looked the dress over. You shook your head as you rubbed one eye.

            “I won’t wear that.” You stated. The maids looked at you confused.

            “Does the quality look poor. My Lady, I assure you that these are the finest robes that money can buy.” The first one assured you.

            “I don’t doubt that.” You replied with a wave of your hand. “It’s constricting. I’ll wear my usual clothes.”

            “Kevin was very specific that you put on these clothes.”

            You swallowed down the scoff at the statement. “Well, I’m being very specific as well. Those clothes are not functional.”

            “I’m not sure what you mean by that.” She said with confusion growing stronger on her face. You groaned and fell back on the bed. The door to your room opened, and Kevin walked in with Louis following behind you. Kevin looked at you surprised.

            “(Y/N), why aren’t you dressed yet?”

            “Why do I need to dress up today? What’s the occasion?” You asked the ceiling.

            “We’re meeting with people who have a lead to what we both want.” He answered. You sat up, giving him your full attention. “Please, (Y/N). For formality reasons, put on the dress. I want the you with your memories back.” You begrudgingly nodded your head and swung your sheets up, making your way to the bathroom. The maids scuttled after you, helping you get cleaned up.

            You didn’t even try to be quiet as the squeezed you into a corset. You felt your ribs being shifted as it was pulled tighter around you. “I can’t breathe.” You wheezed when the first maid tugged again.

            “You will adjust to it.” She replied simply. If you weren’t trying to keep your organs from being rearranged, you would’ve caught the smug sound of her voice. They did your hair the best they could and applied makeup to your face. You frowned as you put on the dress and shoes.

            “I’m not comfortable at all.” You muttered to yourself. Louis was waiting on you when you walked out the door of your room.

            “You look stunning, My Lady. Much like your usual self.” He complimented. This time period was really testing your patience.

            “You guys seem to be forgetting that I’m not the me from this time.” You reminded him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

            “Of course. Shall we?” You followed Louis out of the manor to the back where a greenhouse sat. The two of you enter it, and you admired the various flowers and herbs that were being grown there. At the center, a table stood with Kevin and three other men. He spotted you and stood. Louis excused himself, leaving you with them.

            “(Y/N)!” Kevin said happily. He kissed your cheek before resting his hand on your lower back, bringing you to greet the other gentlemen. “(Y/N), this is Vincent DeStefano, Charles Broughton, and Daniel Borja.”

            “A pleasure.” You greeted with a slight bow. Vincent leaned back in his chair.

            “Kevin said that you had a bad encounter with pirates and lost your memories,” He began as Kevin helped you into your seat. “You must’ve been frightened.” You smiled softly.

            “I was a bit surprised, but I managed just fine.” You answered tightly. Vincent didn’t even seem to acknowledge your annoyance, brushing it off with a chuckle.

            “Well, you won’t have to worry about pirates making their way here. Kevin has the best security to offer.”

            You nodded your head, rolling your shoulder as you remembered getting shot. “The pirates were a bit rough on me. I have to admit.”

            “They’re scoundrels.” Daniel spat. “Men with no code.” You wondered if anyone in these groups had any positive thoughts about pirates. Then again, pirates weren’t exactly good people if you remembered correctly. Kevin held your hand, kissing it softly.

            “I apologize that you had to go through that ordeal. It won’t happen again.” He promised. You didn’t answer him, bringing your cup of tea that was sitting in front of you to your lips. Kevin’s faced changed into a stoic, business-like appearance as he turned back to the men. Vincent rubbed his beard as he looked you over once again, making you very uncomfortable.

            “…It won’t be long until the assassins learn of who the sage is.” Vincent spoke up. Assassins? He finally stopped looking at you, and you exhaled as quietly as you could. He turned his attention to Charles. “How goes your search for the Sanctuary?”

            “I’m close,” Charles replied with an air of confidence around him. “There’s a library in Kingston that has recently purchased maps that hint the location of the sanctuary in old scripts. I’m in the process of getting a meeting together to purchase it from then. I’ll then need time to translate them.” Kevin looked pleased.

            “Job well done.” He complimented. “And don’t worry about the assassins. The nonsense about controlling the seas will keep them plenty busy. I have a few more methods if necessary.”

            “What’s the Sanctuary?” You asked, trying to keep up with the conversation. Kevin looked at you, a faint expression of disapproval from you speaking up. You raised an eyebrow, and he sighed.

            “It’s the best bet of getting you back to yourself.” He replied. You looked at him unconvinced that it was the full story.

            “From what I’ve heard, it sounds as if you’ve been looking for this place long before my unfortunate accident.” You replied. The corner of his lips twitched upward into a half-smile.

            “You’ve always been a bright woman.” He caressed your face, and you tightened your hands in order to not smack his hand away. The man liked to touch you a lot, and you’d rather he didn’t. The other men at the table looked at you with blank stares. You had the unsettling feeling that you might have spoken too much. “…You’ll remember everything once we get you to the Sanctuary.”

            “That’s not an answer.” You snapped. The men just laughed at you.

            “Memory loss has made you quite the talker,” Daniel said amused. “Just listen to your fiancé and be a good girl.” You frowned. Kevin kissed the side of your head, and you turned to look at him.

            “It’s for out utopia.” He elaborated. “It will help further advance our goals, but the only way to get inside is to use the key…which is you.”

            “Before you lost your memory,” Vincent continued. “You were on your way here to lead us there. Our men got carried away with our plans to control the seas, and the pirates got word of it. It’s the reason they went looking for you.” You digested all of the information for a moment before looking at Kevin, suspiciously.

            “…Do you really believe that you can make a utopia?” You questioned. Something flickered across Kevin’s face. It was only there for a fraction of a second, so you couldn’t read it. He smiled.

            “Of course I can, (Y/N). With your help, of course.” He looked at the men at the table. “The lot of us will be busy over the next few days.” He held your face between his hands gently. “Don’t be too upset that I won’t be around as much.”

            Curiosity lingered in the back of your head, but the warning alarms blaring in your head were more than enough to remind you that this story was not adding up. You looked at the men around you and realized quietly just how fucked you were.


	7. Chapter Seven

            You rinsed your face off in a small bucket, trying to clear your thoughts. You were in a world unfamiliar to you. It was becoming increasingly difficult to determine who to trust in this world. The Templars… You ducked your head into the bucket, remaining there for a long amount of time before coming up and gasping.

            You had never heard of them, but you knew they were bad news. Kevin made you uncomfortable with how comfortable he was with you. He was falling into your shit list with speed. He and the Templars had limited your movements, keeping round the clock guards on you. It was subtle, but you weren’t an idiot. Kevin seemed intent on keeping you shut away, restricting your interactions with his staff.

            In the back of your mind, you remembered Edward saying that you were a wealthy woman. You also played back the conversation in the greenhouse. It was becoming abundantly clear how much you were being used. You walked back to your bedroom and stared at your bed.

            While pulling at the hairs on the back of your neck, you weighed the option of leaving this place. Besides the suspicious behaviors around you, having to sit around and wait made you very anxious. The odds of escaping successfully was the problem. It had been a while since you had seen Kevin. It was obvious that he wanted his (Y/N) back. Taking a deep breath, you made a decision and packed a bag.

            Figuring that you had a better chance at night, you waited until then to make your move. The maids had gone to bed; you made sure. You placed the bag on your back and looked at the door. Kevin probably knew you were more athletic than the other (Y/N), so the doors outside your room more than likely had guards. Your eyes drifted towards the window. There was a small balcony outside your window. You shrugged a bit. Climbing up to the roof shouldn’t be too difficult.

            Opening the window brought in the cool night breeze. You stepped out onto the balcony, ducking low so you wouldn’t catch any attention. You closed the window quietly before grabbing a ledge and starting to climb. Keeping your grunts quiet, you managed to haul yourself up to the ceiling. Your upper arms burned from the exertion of your muscles to get up there. You squatted for a minute, so you could catch your breath.

            Stretching, you looked around at the rooftop. You stopped moving when you saw the number of unconscious men on the roof. Your brain tried to process what happened up here as you stepped around the men. They were still alive, luckily.

            “Where are you going?”

            You jerked as you whipped your head around to see Edward looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You visibly relax as you recognized him in the night. You kept your distance from him.

            “What are you doing here?” You asked in return. He looked around, unfazed by the bodies. It made you suspect that he was the culprit. Silence lingered between the two of you.

            “I didn’t know you were engaged.” He spoke after a while. You blinked in surprise before waving him off.

            “I didn’t either. You didn’t answer my question.”

            “I could say the same to you.” He took three long strides, invading your personal space. “You’re running away from home.” You met his gaze in defiance.

            “This home isn’t somewhere I’d like to be.” You answered. “If anyone talks about creating a utopia, they’re bound to be bad guys. I’ve watched enough movies.” Confusion covered Edward's face. You ignored it and squinted your eyes. “I haven’t figured out if you’re good or bad.” A smile came on his face.

            “It depends on who you ask.” He teased, linking his fingers with yours. You looked down at your hands with his.

            “…That always seems to be the case.” You slipped your hands away from him, avoiding his eyes. “I have to go.”

            “Where do you plan to go?”

            “I’ll figure that out once they can’t find me anymore.” You replied with a lopsided grin. Edward watched you for a moment before resting a hand on his sword.

            “I could help you.” He offered.

            “Why should I trust you?” You crossed your arms.

            “Because I find you very attractive, and I do enjoy kissing you. Who would want to ruin that?” He explained as he sauntered towards you.

            The gears in your brain come to a startling halt. You feel your body temperature increase as you tried to form words. “Um….you….I…” You sputtered. Edward smiled at your embarrassment and took your hand, pulling you along.

            He grabbed you by your waist, and you were about to ask him what he was doing when he tossed you off of the roof. You covered your mouth to prevent the scream as you fell. Your fall was cushioned by hay, and you fell inside the stack. There were several grunts heard around you, and you stilled in your movements till the noise ceased.

            Suddenly, your hand was grabbed, pulling you from the hay. You met Edward’s eyes as he smiled at you. Irritated by his calm demeanor, you pushed him back. You noticed a couple of bodies around you before looking back at him.

            “You fucking tossed me off a roof, motherfucker!” You whispered/yelled. Edward looked a bit taken aback from your vulgar language. “Fuck!” You seethed as you looked up from where you fell.

            “I knew what I was doing.” Edward insisted once he recovered. You put your finger up to shut him up as you pulled at the hairs on the back of your neck. You walked forward, hearing his footsteps behind him. You vaguely contemplated going back inside a house to someone who hasn’t tossed you off a roof.

            Soon, Edward took the lead, grasping your hand as he picked up the pace back to the ship. He moved you through alleys and less crowded streets to avoid the men that could bring you back to Kevin. Stepping back onto the Jackdaw brought the feeling of home for you. It wasn’t too surprising since this was the ship you had spent the most time on since you came to this time.

            “Make this island a twinkle on the horizon!” Edward ordered.

            “Aye!” His men cheered as they prepared for departure.

            “Welcome back.” Adéwalé greeted. You looked at him.

            “Were you expecting me to come back? Even after the way I left?” You questioned. Adéwalé seemed entertained by the question.

            “Edwards was a bit… downcasted when you went to the other ship. He came here for more information, but I’m not surprised he’s returned with you.” He explained as a matter of fact. A faint sense of smugness came over your face, and you bit your lip to stop you from grinning. He missed you.

            Your hand was suddenly grabbed by Edward. He brought you to his quarters. You cleared your throat once the two of you were alone.

            “Hey, …thanks for helping me.” You started awkwardly. You scratched the back of your neck. “You seem to be making a habit of it.”

            “I only do it for people I like.” He said with a wink as he began to move around the room. You rolled your eyes. It was hard to tell when he was being serious. Edward pulled out a map and laid it on his table. You watched him work on mapping something out.

            You wondered if you should tell him the truth. The memory of how Kevin reacted and decided against it. You didn’t want him to brush you off. You chewed at your bottom lip before you spoke up.

            “Do you know anything about sages?” You asked. Edward halted in his movement, eyes shooting up to meet yours.

            “Where did you hear about that?” He replied low. You stepped to stand across from him at the table.

            “I was told I was one.” You answered. “I was thinking that’s where I should start. I need to know who I am.” He rubbed his face with one hand.

            “A sage, huh…” He said mostly to himself. He stood straight. “I know people that can help you.” A small smile came on your face then dropped when you distantly heard alarm bells ringing.

            “They figured out I left.” You stepped towards the window, watching the lights get smaller and smaller.

            “We’ll be long gone before your fiancé receives word that you’ve disappeared,” Edward assured you as he put his map away. You moved to sit in a chair, putting your hands in your head. It was still going to take some time to get used to this world.

            “How come you were even there?”

            Edward met your gaze as you turned your attention back on him.

            “I was hoping you’d lead me to the ones that call themselves Templars.”

            You tilted your head curiously. “That’s what Kevin called himself.” Edward raised an eyebrow before motioning towards the bed.

            “Get some rest.” He said as he left the room with a sense of urgency. You look around at the room. Kicking off your shoes, you throw yourself on the bed with a loud groan leaving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao didn't mean to disappear for so long


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiive (maybe) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

            A soft gasp escaped your lips when your eyes opened, fully awake. Your body was tense as you took in your surroundings. You recognized that you were still in Edward’s cabin. Your body sagged as the tension left your body and shifted your head, only to realize that you weren’t sleeping on a pillow. A moment of silence passed as you processed the firmness that was supporting your head before turning your head.

            Edward was sitting quietly with his nose in a book, not having noticed that you had woken up. It didn’t take him long to notice your gaze, and he moved his book out of the way to look at you.

            “You can relax.” He whispered softly. “You’re safe.” He returned his attention back to the book. You tilted your head softly as it dawned on you that you had agreed to join this man with no guarantee that he was taking you where you needed to go. This could be quite the predicament that you had gotten yourself into. You bit your bottom lip, contemplating about how to go about this. It would be better to have this man develop a strong attachment to you.

            “Edward.” You pushed the book from his face as you climbed up to sit on his lap. Before he could process your movement, you pressed your lips to his. He grunted in surprise, but instead of pushing you away, his hands rested on your thighs. They drifted up to wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You teased his lips, biting his lower lip. When you ran your tongue between his lips, he opens his mouth.

            You couldn’t hold back your moan when your tongue met his. He tasted amazing. You held the sides of his jaw, chasing the taste of him as you ground your hips down, meeting a half of an erection. Edward grabbed your ass, holding you in place. He picked you up with ease, carrying you to the bed, but his lips never left yours.

            “Why the sudden interest?” He asked as the two of you parted for a moment to catch your breath. You pulled him back down for a chaste kiss before grinning softly.

            “Are you complaining?” You replied as you sucked a hickey onto his neck. Edward laughed.      

            “Never.” He answered, capturing your lips once again as he unbuttoned your shirt, kissing your neck and collarbone with each snap of your button. You ran your fingers through his hair. It had been some time since you had indulged yourself in bodily pleasure, but you were well acquainted with it. You caressed the back of his neck, enjoying the view of his hair falling from it. What you didn’t expect was to feel Edward’s lips latch onto one of your nips. You hadn’t even noticed him pushing up your undershirt. You moaned unashamed as you held his head in place.

            “Fuck…” You moaned softly, lifting your hips up so he could get your pants off. You looked up at the ceiling as he unbuckled your pants. It was when you tilted your head to the other side you saw the other you watching the two of you. “Fuck!” You swore from being caught off guard. You instantly retracted from Edward as you watched her startled. She walked out of the room. “Wait!” You called after her.

            “(Y/N)?!” Edward questioned, confused by your change in attitude. You stumbled out of the bed, pulling your undershirt down and struggling to button your shirt. “Are you all right? What happened?” You looked back at him with an exasperated look as you pulled up your pants.

            “I’m…I’m sorry.” You apologized.

            “Did I do something wrong?” A mix of hurt and concern appeared on Edward’s face. You looked at the door then at him before shaking your head and buckling your pants.

            “No…I…I can’t do this right now.” You quickly said before rushing out the door. Out on the deck of the ship, a thick fog had appeared, limiting your vision. You looked around momentarily before continuing forward, ignoring the cold wood below your bare feet. “What did you mean by what you told me before?” You asked, hoping to get an answer. When there was none, you grew irritated. “Hey, show yourself! You at least owe me an explanation after dragging me here! I’m missing a lot of school.” There was a small breeze from behind, and you glanced out the corner of your eye to see the other you standing behind you. Turning, you faced her, waiting for an explanation.

            “You must be patient.” She spoke. You wondered if she could see the irritation growing on your face. Taking a deep breath, you decided to approach a logical standpoint.

            “Who should I trust here?” You asked instead.

            She tilted her head slightly, pondering the question. “What is trust?” She answered with a squint of her eyes. “Can it ever be absolute?” You threw your hands up.

            “Riddles. Great. More fucking riddles.” You pointed at her. “Can I please just get a straight answer?!” She reached her hand out, holding your outstretched one. The ground below the two of you collapsed. You watched in awe as you stood gazing down at the view of the world.

            “How’s Kevin?” She asked casually. You looked at her, giving a small shrug of the shoulder.

            “You could find out yourself if you just took your place here again.”

            She smiled, but it was a bit sad. “I don’t really exist in that world anymore.” She explained. “This world is both the same and different from your own.”

            “Kevin…was right.” You said slowly. “He said that I came from an alternate dimension.” She nodded her head.

            “You were supposed to die the day I took you.” Your eyes widened in shock. “A car would’ve hit you on your way home from work. Drunk driver.” She gazed down at the world. “I decided to take a gamble on you with my own demise imminent.” Her grip on your hand tightened. “I brought you to my world because you were stronger than me, not just physically.” You looked down at her hand gripping yours as you took a minute to process everything that she had just said. It all seemed like something out of a dream, but it was reality now. You were stuck in a world of that had the power of magic to make it go around.

            “Who are the good guys?”

            “Heroes and villains are subjective and depended on who you decide to follow.” She answered. You met her gaze. She smiled softly. “It is not I who should be telling you who to trust. Everything is up to your judgment.”

            “I was expecting you to tell me to follow Kevin.” She chuckled and released your hand to cross her own over her chest.

            “Why bother having this conversation when you’ve already made your choice?” She pointed a finger out. “Your buttons are incorrect, dear.” You felt your cheeks heat as you fixed them quickly. She looked up to the darkness. “…I’ve run out of time.” You paused before stepping forward.

            “What? No! I want to go back to my own time.” You insisted. The other you stared at you for a long while. Her eyes didn’t waver, and you couldn’t read her face. She finally closed her eyes as if she had accepted something before opening them.

            “…If you truly wish to return to your time, find the Sanctuary.”

            “What is it?”

            She didn’t answer you, only moving to touch your forehead bringing you back onto the ship. The fog cleared, and she disappeared with it. You looked around confused.

            “(Y/N)?” You turned to see Edward looking at you a bit apprehensive. He gave a weak chuckle.

            “I…I really don’t understand you. One minute, you’re aggressive, and the next, you’re running away.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what's up?

            You couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when the Jackdaw made port on an island that looked uninhabited. The only thing in your view was trees. Trees, trees, and more trees. Your eyes scanned the area, hoping to see some evidence of life.

            “Have I been scammed?” You wondered aloud. Edward walked past you with a small chuckle.

            “Come on.” He said, motioning you with a finger. Reluctantly, you followed behind him. As you descended from the ship, you spotted a cleared walkway. Edward led the way through the pathway. He walked with a familiarity which subsided your doubts...but only a little.

            “Kenway.” You jolted slightly as James revealed himself with another man at his side. He had a hood with markings on his face. He was dressed differently from anything you had seen so far. More men made their presence known, emerging from the shadows. The man standing next to Edward looked at you with suspicion. You shifted closer to Edward, holding his sleeve a bit weary.

            “Kenway, you must explain to me what your thinking was when you thought bringing her was an appropriate move.”

            Edward gestured to you. “The Templars believe that she’s a sage.” He told them. All eyes were centered on you. There were various faces of shock and disbelief.

            “Kevin mentioned that I was the key to the Sanctuary.” You added slowly.

            “Have they found it?!” He demanded with an aggressive tone. You put your hand up, pretending to wave a white flag.

            “I don’t think so.” You rushed to answer. “They might have a lead though.”

            “Why are you telling us this?” James asked. “You must be a Templar.” You placed your hands down and shook your head. The man next to James gave a slight nod of his head and motioned us to follow him.

            “Who are they?” You questioned Edward quietly. He glanced down at you, smirking at the fact that you were still attached to his arm. You looked up and met his smirk, making you frown and separate yourself from him. He didn’t let you get too far, taking your hand in his as you continued forward. You didn’t comment about it, only closing your hands slightly around his.

            The four of you arrived at a structure that looked like an archeological find. You were half expecting to find an excavation team. You looked around curious as you followed the others into the building.

            “My name is Ah Tabai.” The man introduced when he finally came to a stop inside a private room. “You only have one chance to explain yourself.” You resisted the urge to pull at the back of your hairs. They were going to think you were crazy.

            “The me from this time might’ve been a Templar…” You began, emphasizing your confusion on the word ‘Templar’, “But I haven’t a clue of what Templars and Assassins even are.”

            “The you from this time?” James questioned.

            “I’m really getting tired of explaining this…” You muttered under your breath. Edward looked at you curiously. “From what I’ve gathered, I’m from the future of an alternate world from this. The other me brought me here for some reason that I’m unsure of. Haven’t really been able to catch a breath to figure it out, you know? Oh, and she can talk to me. I spoke to her on the ship the other day, and even after that, I’m still confused about what her intentions are.” You paused for a moment as you recalled the conversation. “I have to find the Sanctuary first so that everything can return to normal.”

            “Assuming that what you say is true…” James began.

            “How exactly do you plan to go about this?” Ah Tabai finished. You pursed your lips as you tried to create a couple of solutions.

            “Kingston!” You exclaimed suddenly. “One of Kevin’s people, Charles, spoke about having a meeting in Kingston. It had to do with a map to the Sanctuary.” You crossed your arms confidently. “That’s where I’ll start.” You looked at Edward. “Do you mind taking me?”

            “Sounds like it won’t be an easy steal.” He replied. “That may be the best lead we have on the Sanctuary anyways.”                         

            “Hold on.” Ah Tabai interrupted. “This could be a trap that the Templars have set in place. The last Sage we dealt with was quick to try to condemn us to our deaths.”

            “I’m not.” You assured him. “I don’t trust Kevin.”

            “Why?”

            “His name is Kevin.” You answered with a simple shrug. Everyone looked at you confused. “…What? Anyone named Kevin can’t possibly be a good person.” Edward barked out a laugh.

            “That’s not a very good explanation.” He said, trying to regain himself.

            “It’s the only one I’ve got.” You admitted. You shifted in your stance becoming more defensive. “There’s no real reason for you guys to trust me. I’d think I was crazy if I wasn’t the one experiencing this.” You sighed and rubbed your temples. “If you guys won’t help me, then I’ll find the Sanctuary on my own.” Ah Tabai looked at you for a long time before giving in.

            “We’ll help you.” James looked at him. “If you really are the key, Miss (Y/N), then it’s our duty to keep you out of Templar's hands.” You nodded your head, appreciative of them finally at least displaying a little bit of trust in them.

            “Wait…” You said, frowning slightly as you looked at the three individuals in the room. “You guys aren’t trying to create a utopia, right?”

            “No,” James answered. “We are assassins that stop the Order. We follow a Creed. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” He explained.

            “Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the brotherhood.” Ah Tabai continued. You looked at them and their gear. All of this seemed to be something out of a movie. You retreated into your head, beginning to pace as you thought about how dangerous this was becoming. It wasn’t a movie or a dream. If you fucked up, you were going to be dead. You swallowed hard at the thought of having made Kevin your enemy now. Granted, the man hadn’t shown you any true violence, but you could tell that he was a dangerous one.

            “(Y/N)?” Edward asked softly, pulling you from your thoughts. You looked up at him. “Are you all right?”

            “Can I have a weapon?” You asked abruptly. The men looked at you surprised. James smirked.

            “Not the response I’d expect from a noblewoman.”

            “In my time, I had no one so I had to fend for myself. Same idea here, just a bit more literal.” Edward placed his hands on his hips.

            “I’d have no trouble keeping you safe if you’d stop running away.”

            “Sorry.” You apologized, rubbing your neck. “In my defense, I think anyone would react that way if they were randomly placed somewhere with no knowledge of what was going on.”

            “Doubtful.”

            You gave him an incredulous look and pointed at him. “Might I remind you that you were rather hostile when we first met?” He shrugged and looked at James.

            “Are you going to join us?”

            “I’ll meet you two in Nassau once you retrieve the map,” James responded. Ah Tabai had been watching you throughout the conversation. He seemed to have come to a decision because he left the room, only to return moments later with a sword and a gauntlet. You looked at the sword.

            “I don’t know how to wield a sword.” You said. “I’m pretty good with a firearm though.”

            “I’m sure you can learn.” Edward looked at me with confidence.

            “You need to be able to protect yourself, no?” Ah Tabai questioned as he showed me the gauntlet. He showed me a hidden button, and I watched in awe as a hidden blade shot out. “We are assassins. Guns are far too noisy. Kenway will teach you the ways of stealth.” He eyed Edward. “Even though he himself rarely follows the teachings of concealing oneself.” Edward just gave a lopsided grin that you found adorable. You focused your attention back on the blade.

            “Awesome…” Ah Tabai looks at you, confused by the word. “It’s an amazing thing to see.” You clarified.

            “This will help you eliminate anyone in your way.” He explained. You looked up from the blade and met his serious gaze.

            “You’re expecting me to kill people.” You concluded. The man didn’t say anything, only handing you the sword and gauntlet.

            “If you manage to get the map without attracting unwanted attention then well done, but if there’s trouble, it’s better to be prepared then die a foolish death.”


	10. Chapter Ten

            You hissed in pain, dropping your sword after Adewale did a heavy blow onto the weapon. You swore under your breath as you rolled your wrist. The Jackdaw was on its way to Kingston, and Adewale had suggested you get better at handling a sword. You weren’t really for it since you knew it wouldn’t prove of any use when you returned to your time, but he insisted.

            “(Y/N), a firm grip is necessary. It was far too easy for me to relieve you of your weapon.” He chided. You snatched your sword off the ground.

            “Maybe swordsmanship isn’t for me.” You said with a groan.

            “You must learn.” He said. You gave him a look which he replied with by crossing his arms. “Unless you want to be taken back by the Templars.” Shutting your eyes, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of your face telling him that he’s right.

            “What I really want is to not be here.” You snapped, gesturing wildly to the area around you. “In this situation, I mean.”

            “We don’t always get what we want.”

            “Really?” You said, voice dripping in sarcasm. He smirked a bit making you smile. “It’s just that it would be preferable if I was able to give my consent before being tossed into this shitstorm.” Your eyes drifted down to look at the sword. The corners of your lips dipped into a frown. “I don’t think I could kill someone so easily.”

            Adewale nodded, taking in your statement. “Sometimes you don’t have a choice, Miss (Y/N).” You tilted your head in agreement and got into your stance to continue practicing.

            It took about two days before you could finally see Kingston’s harbor. You sat on the edge of the ship as you watched Edward maintain the wheel. He had quickly become your eye candy as during the trip. He enjoyed sailing and it showed. It never bothered you to be up near him and only have him to watch. You turned your attention to the approaching shores.

            “I’ve noticed that you can properly hold your own against Ade,” Edward commented, striking up a conversation. You glanced back at him, moving one shoulder up in a shrug before facing the water.

            “I understand the basic moves. No real strength behind the blows, though.” Your eyes cast down to look at the gauntlet on your wrist. Maybe it would be your best bet. He glanced at you but didn’t comment. Instead, he focused on bringing the ship to port. Once the ship was secure, you followed after him. He stopped for a minute, turning to you and pulling on your hood. He had given you new clothes to wear so that if any of the Templars were to see you, they wouldn’t notice you so easily.

            “Do you have any of the other you’s memories?” He asked as he stepped off the ship. You quickened your pace to walk next to him while shaking your head.

            “Why?”

            “It’d be helpful to know what we’re up against.”

            You patted his back softly with a grin. “I trust you. Charles won’t be an issue.” Edward looked down at you with a surprised smile.

            “So, you trust me? Took you long enough to realize I was the one.”

            You scoffed lightly in response. “Yeah, and you’d better not squander it. I have a strong tendency to hold grudges.” Edward chuckled and led you down an alley.

            “How good are you at climbing?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow. “Think you can keep up?” You watched as he climbed his way up to the rooftop, jumping on several objects. He did it with ease and you were slightly jealous. You did track and field back in high school, but it’s been four years since you’ve done any kind of high-intensity sport. You took a deep breath and began your climb to the roof, mimicking his movements.

            Luckily, you didn’t embarrass yourself with a fall and pulled yourself up to stand next to him. Edward had a proud smirk on his face. He motions you to follow him. You do so, doing your best to follow his jumps and movements. As you near the library, you spot Charles with soldiers. You caught up to Edward, taking a moment to catch your breath. Kneeling down next to him, you pointed Charles out.

            “There he is.” You murmured. Edward nodded his head and led the way to an open window of the library. The two of you climbed in, and he took the lead once again. He continued through the library before making a stop. He motioned to a door that was a couple of doors down from where the two of you stood.

            “Charles is in there with his guards. There’s another person in there, probably selling the map.”

            “How…how do you know that?” You questioned, a bit spooked.

            “It’s a gift.” He stepped closer to the door. “Not bad having me around, huh?” You rolled your eyes slightly. He turned back towards the door. “I believe they have just finished the transaction.” You bit your bottom lip, thinking about what to do next. Edward’s hidden blades shot out. “I’ll just kill them all.”

            “Wait!” You whispered, grabbing his upper arm. He looked back at you. “Go back to the ship and leave port.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Stay in the area.” You continued. “Keep an eye on Charles’s ship. I’ll get the map.”

            “You want me to let you get taken? (Y/N), I hope you know that it’s not always fun rescuing you.” You huffed a laugh.

            “I can rescue myself, thank you. You just always happen to be around.” He was about to argue, but you cut him off.  “I’ve given you my trust, now you can do the same. I’ll use their ignorance about me to my advantage.” You headed back out the window the two of you came in and moved until you reached an empty alleyway. Edward put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

            “I’m enjoying your enthusiasm, but you’d better come back to me in one piece. Don’t do anything too dangerous.” He leaned down to kiss you softly. Your eyes fluttered shut as you wrapped placed your arms on his shoulders. The two of you hadn’t really done anything since you were interrupted by the other you that night. It was a pleasant reminder that the man still had an interest in you. In the back of your head, you made a note to do something about your recent increase in pent up sexual frustrations. Later, of course.

            Reluctantly, you pulled back, trying to focus on what was currently important. Edward left you to return to his ship while you waited by the corner for Charles to leave the library. When he finally does, you lightly smacked your cheeks. You wondered the odds for this plan of yours to work. You sighed and shrugged before rushing forward, running into Charles from behind.

            His men grabbed their guns as Charles turned around. You pulled your hood back, shushing the men

            “Miss (Y/N)?!” He gasped flabbergasted. Your feigned tears.

            “Charles, oh thank god it’s really you!” You exclaimed as a low whisper. “We must go now before the pirates find me!” You urged, forcing yourself to tremble. Charles looked around, noticing that he was gaining attention. He took off his coat, putting it around you.

            “Look for Kenway.” He instructed one of his guards. He pulled you to walk forward. “Everything will be okay, Miss (Y/N).” He assured you as he escorted you towards his ship. You faked being scared as you looked around, making sure Edward was nowhere to be seen.

            Charles brought you to his ship that was massive compared to the Jackdaw. He brought you to his quarters. As soon as the two of you were alone, you hugged him intensely.

            “Thank God I found you.”

            “Miss (Y/N), calm down and tell me what happened.” He said. “Kevin has been worried sick.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

            “That pirate, Kenway, he stole me from my room that night. He wanted to use me to lead him to the Sanctuary, but I don’t have the slightest idea of where it is, let alone what it is.” You explained. “It was just pure luck that I spotted you while Kenway was searching for clues.”

            “Oh, Miss, I’m so sorry you had to go through this ordeal.” He smiled slightly. “I have the way to find the Sanctuary though.” He pulled the map out, laying it on his table. He put all his clues down. “Does any of this seem familiar?” Your eyes drifted over the map, and you shook your head apologetically. “It’s all right.” Charles looked a bit downcast.     

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s not a problem. Well, what you need right now is rest.” He motioned towards his bed. “I need to prepare for departure.” You watched him leave the room before turning your attention back towards the map. You didn’t know anything about how to read maps. Drifting your hand over it, something was telling you that this map wasn’t completely right.

            Your hand reached for a pencil as you slipped into a daze, writing all over the map.  “The map is to lead those who are not allowed in the Sanctuary to their doom…” You muttered with a monotone. “One the ones chosen by the first will know the way.” When you finished the map, it began to glow bright and lit a path.

            “Incredible…”

            You snapped out of your daze, startled. You looked back to see Charles staring at the map. He stepped towards it, reading it.

            “It’s a clue!” He exclaimed. “Have you got your memories back!”

            “N-no.” You stumbled. You looked at the pencil in your hands. “I don’t know how I did it.” Charles looked closely at the map.

            “It’s the first map in a series of three.” He observed. “These maps are probably the key to getting your memories back and finding the Sanctuary!” You weren’t listening to Charles. Your focus was more so on how you were able to do this, even though you aren’t the (Y/N) from this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A burst of inspiration!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up?  
> Lol I'm really slacking on this story, huh?

            It had been some time since you had a high-quality meal. You didn’t consider yourself a picky eater, but you could tell a difference between the food you eat with the Templars and the food you eat with the Assassins. You cut into the meat and ate happily, trying not to scarf down the food. The odds of you eating like this were slim to none unless you got into the kitchen yourself. Charles chuckled to himself as he watched you eat. You met his gaze, and he turned back to his food, embarrassed.

            “…Kevin will be happy to have you back.”

            You forced yourself to smile. “I’m looking forward to returning home.” You replied before taking a bite of food. Charles chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before reaching out and taking your hand. Setting your fork down, you met his gaze.

            “I…I really hope you get your memories back soon.” He said shyly. A lightbulb clicked on in your head.

            “Was there something between us?” You asked bluntly, slipping your hand away from the blond. The reddening of his face as he choked on his drink told you everything you needed to know. You scoffed in the back of your head, mocking the tone the other you gave you about your relationship with Edward. She had already beat you to the punch of betraying Kevin’s trust.

            “You certainly have lost your delicacy for words, (Y/N).” He remarked as he tried to regain control of his breath. You leaned back in your seat as you awaited an answer, losing the grace that you regularly present in front of the Templars. Charles noticed your change in body expression. “I only greatly admire you, Miss. I’ll admit there have been a couple of failures on my account of trying to woo you.” He gave a small, sad smile. “Unfortunately, I’m no match for Kevin.”

            Thinking to yourself, this was not exactly how you thought this evening to go. You were only planning on knocking the man out after you indulge in the food. You were expecting him to drone on and on about the map, but this…this was far more interesting. You wished you had popcorn.

            “I would treat you better than Kevin!” He declared, slamming his fist on the table. The move made you blink slowly, coming out of your head to look at the man. He watched your face for a moment, hoping to see a positive response from you. You graced him with none. He gave an exasperated sigh, dropping his head down. “Even without memories, you still react the same way.” He stood from the table. “Excuse me for a moment.”

            You watched him move to the door. When he left, you quickly stuffed your face before rushing to grab the map. Bundling it up, you grabbed a cloth to cover it so it wouldn’t get too much water damage. Propping open the window, you were preparing yourself for the jump when the door opened, revealing Charles.

            “(Y/N), what, what are you doing?” He asked bewildered. His eyes drifted down to the bundle of cloth in your arm then to the table where the maps once lied. “(Y/N)…” He warned. You weren’t expecting him back so soon. You dropped the map, walking over to him briskly. Before he could question you, you yanked him by his collar down to your level so you could kiss him. He grunted in surprise. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He finally got the message and began to kiss you back.

            You grinned into the kiss. Moving fast, you knocked one of his legs out from under him. Using the momentum, you twisted your body, separating the two of your lips, and slammed him into the ground roughly. He winced in pain.

            “Sorry, don’t really have a choice in this.” You told him before knocking him out with your elbow. You got to your feet with a huff and walked back to the ledge, grabbing the map. “Men.” You muttered before leaping over the edge. Water rushed all around you when you entered the ocean. You swam some distance away from the ship underwater before resurfacing with a gasp.

            “Oh, you are quite the beauty. I can see why you’ve gained Kenway’s favor.” A voice spoke. You cleared your eyes to see an outstretched hand. It wasn’t until you saw Edward’s crew members that you took the hand.

            “Thanks.” You said once aboard the small boat.

            “Jack Rackham.” He introduced himself as. You did your best to squeeze the water out of your hair. “Most know me as Calico Jack.”

            “I wish we could’ve met when I wasn’t jumping off a ship. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” The Jackdaw wasn’t that far from Charles’s ship. When you reached the ship, the cannons fired, making you cover your ears surprised. You looked to see Charles’s ship be rendered incapacitated. The sailors helped you climb the side of the Jackdaw. Adewale was waiting on you up top, helping you on board.

            “So, a treasure hunt?” Jack questioned, leering over your shoulder at the wrapped up map. You noticed Edward coming down from the helm. You held up the map.

            “I’ll need help reading the next location.”

            Edward smirked at you, pleased at your success. Quickly, you turned to Jack.

            “However, we’re all tired for the night. I think it’s a matter to be discussed when we return to Nassau.” You patted Jack’s chest. “Lovely meeting you. Sleep well.” Spinning on your heel, you rushed towards Edward, all but dragging him into his private quarters. Dropping the map on the nearest table, you unceremoniously removed your shirt.

            Edward's eye lifted interested but confused. “Can I ask what exactly it is that you’re doing?” You push him to sit on the side of the bed as you kicked off your shoes. You raised an eyebrow while pushing down your pants, teasing him a bit.

            “I think the two of us have waited long enough.” You answered, kissing him deeply. You climbed onto his lap, grinding down on his lap as you felt his growing erection.

            “You’re eager,” Edward commented, sliding his hands into your pants. He squeezed your ass, making you lose your rhythm as a moan escaped your lips. He pushed the pants down, and you finished the movement of removing your clothes. Meeting his lips once again, you basked in the taste of the man as the kisses slowed, staying passionate all the same.

            His hand gently stroked your spine. There was no rush, and you wiggled your hips growing impatient. He chuckled into the kiss and slipped two fingers between you feverishly soaked folds. You shuddered slightly and broke the kiss. Edward showed you his two fingers coated with your essence while giving you a knowing smirk. You cocked an eyebrow, accepting the challenge, before taking the two fingers into your mouth.

            Edward’s eyes widened in disbelief as you sucked his fingers dry. You didn’t stop there, moaning unashamed as your tongue danced around his fingers, never breaking eye contact with him. He huffed a breath when you released his fingers, licking them once more.

            “Aren’t you enjoying how eager I am?” You teased as you moved to loosen his belt buckle.

            “Well, as long as it doesn’t involve you getting spooked and running away.”

            You smiled as you slid off his lap, onto your knees between his legs. You freed him from his pants. You licked him from the base to the top slowly. Edward bit his lip to prevent any noise when you took the tip into your mouth.

            Using your hand to cover the rest of his erection and your other to massage his inner hip, you set a rhythm of stroking and sucking. Edward’s breath grew harsh, and his hand drifted into your hair.

            “(Y/N), oh my god…” He groaned softly as his head fell back. You smiled to yourself, as you stopped to lick his slit before continuing the rhythm. He moaned at the movement, and it made you curious. You drew back and let your breath ghost the tip, making him twitch in anticipation. This time you held him at the base, swallowing him down as you played with his balls. “Jesus, fuck.” You thought you were going to have a chance to ease his length down your throat, but Edward was clearly enjoying himself.

            He gripped your head tightly while his hips thrust up. You choked a bit, tightening your grip on his hips as your throat was flooded with his cum. His hips twitched as he came down from his high. As soon as his grip loosened, you pulled off of him, coughing slightly as you rubbed your throat. Edward fell back on his bed, exhausted. You moved to lie on the bed next to him.

            “That…was…amazing.” He said, out of breath. He looked at you, caressing your cheek. “Sorry, I got eager myself.” His face turned pink slightly. “A bit embarrassing, honestly.” You chuckled.

            “Glad you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed it too.” You replied. He motioned to his lower half.

            “Just give me a few minutes.” He said, closing his eyes slightly.

            “We have time.” You glanced at the maps on the table. “There are two more parts to the map.” He opened his eyes, turning to look at you.

            “So, you do know how to read them.”

            “Nope, I can’t. However, I suspect me being a sage is to thank for my small burst of intelligence.” You said as you played with your hair. Edward rearranged the two of you so that you were cuddling on your side. He kissed your shoulder before kissing your neck.

            “I can’t deny that I was a bit wary about your plan, (Y/N).” He confessed.

            “You worry too much.” You said, turning to face him with confidence. “I’m an expert at escaping difficult situations.”


End file.
